


Karushuu Week!!

by Natsuru



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuru/pseuds/Natsuru
Summary: Just caught up to the latest chapter of With Tragic Eyes and Bloodshot Dreams by slytherinkilljoy and i saw it was Karushuu week. We're half-way through the week, I'm just hoping i can finish. (the fic is gd btw go read it; tq for reminding me, pls notice me senpai i love ur work. Gwendee too i love u both pls notice me senpais)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 25





	Karushuu Week!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinKilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinKilljoy/gifts), [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).



Dreams

Plot: Gakushuu has a very strange dream and he starts to do weird things because he’s paranoid about whatever happened in his dream coming true. Akabane questions the sudden weird behaviour and worries that Shuu may have cancer or something. 

“ Okay. What the fuck?” Were the first words that dream Karma said to dream Gakushuu. 

So, maybe an A-typical meet-cute was what his dream made him see or something, but he was sitting at a round, outdoor table at a random coffeeshop, strawberry shortcake on the table in front of him. He didn’t pay enough attention to anything else around him to notice whether there actually were people passing around him or not. The faint sense of awareness he held to his surroundings and the dreamy, muddled way each of the sensations got brought across by his five senses, all seemed to indicate this was a lucid dream of some sort. 

“ My line.” Gakushuu said blandly, eyebrows furrowed in a manner too familiar to be simply a fabrication of karma’s sleepy mind. Stood a few paces away from where Karma was comfortably lounging on the dream chair was Gakushuu in his pajama-addled glory. 

Karma didn’t think people still wore those sorts of pajamas. Not that it was anything horribly embarrassing or something. There was definitely a refined tune to the way the long sleeves and long pajama pant’s fit Shuu’s body, where exactly it came from, was hard to put a finger on. Arms crossed in distaste at the situation in Karma’s dreamscape, the Gakushuu’s mannerisms were a little too real. 

“ I thought I was over puberty.” Karma thought aloud. Or maybe it wasn’t considered aloud because it was just a dream. His eyes trailed over the collar of Gakushuu’s pajamas, the top few buttons having been popped open. 

“ What does this have to do with puberty?” Gakushuu’s face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and ‘why are you so random karma’, taking a few paces over to close the gap, and sit down on the conveniently placed other chair opposite karma at the table. 

“ And stop talking about me like I’m not here.” Gakushuu continued to scowl. The slice of strawberry shortcake that sat innocently on the table top was looking almost too good to eat, but smelled good enough to convince Gakushuu to take a bite. He hummed thoughtfully, expression lighting up at the smooth, creamy, light strawberry taste that melted on his tongue. 

Karma regarded dream-gakushuu with suspicion. He was supposed to just be a figment of Karma’s imagination. Maybe his imagination now upgraded and he was now capable of creating realistic models of the people he paid massive amounts of attention to? That was the only criteria karme thought there was to successfully dreaming up a sentient figure. Considering Gakushuu was the first to appear in his dreams that felt so real. 

“ You’re in my dream, so you’re not here.” Gakushuu didn’t bother looking at Karma’s expression, he just took another bite of the cake happily and filed that information away for later use. 

Dream-Karma was funny. Gakushuu wasn’t in Karma’s dream, Karma was in  _ his  _ dream. 

“ Keep telling yourself that.” He responded to Karma, punctuating his sentence with a sip of a banana milkshake. 

“ You know, you’re quite realistic.” Karma started, and Gakushuu finally looked up and gave the red-head his attention. 

“ And?” 

“ Even your micro-expressions are on point, but why are you eating sweets?” Well, Gakushuu supposed even now his subconscious was beginning to hound him for his sweet tooth. 

“ We have a soccer competition next week so we’re all on low carb diets.” Gakushuu took another sip of the milkshake. He actually had a sweet tooth. He just had to control himself because he had competitions and awards to win. He tapped the glass twice with a nail. “ Dream-shakes. Tastes good but low in calories.” 

“ If this is a dream we could get more right?” He slurped up the rest of the milkshake, the hollow sound of the straw desperately trying to scrape up at the last few drops of the drink. He cursed under his breath when he realised he wasn’t getting anything else out of the slushie. Gakushuu looked up from his intense focus on the sweets and looked around at the rest of the fuzzy dreamscape, hoping to catch the eye of a waiter. 

“ I don’t know if there’s anyone else in this dream besides us.” Gakushuu sat back and pouted. And damn. Dream-Gakushuu is much cuter than he usually was. Almost like a small kitten staring at a bowl of food just out of reach. Adorable. 

“ Why are you in my dream anyways? I stopped having these dreams years ago.” Now it was Karma’s turn to be confused by the situation. Gakushuu himself was not happy with his grasp on the dream. Honestly, after so much practice dreaming, he’d practically mastered lucid dreaming, but it’s taken a short conversation for him to still understand nothing about what was going on. 

“ These dreams?” What sort of dreams? Did Karma regularly dream about people he knew dreaming of him in turn? Then a sudden recollection of the word ‘puberty’ coming from karma’s mouth gave him clarity. 

Gakushuu could feel a heated glow in his cheeks, even through the fuzzy feelings of the dream. “ Oh.” He looked at Karma, wide eyes, like he’d caught the other in some other strange act. No, he had to stop thinking of this Karma as the actual one, no matter how well-constructed this illusion was. 

Karma caught the look dream-gakushuu was giving him and turned away, a matching red blooming on his own cheeks. “ Honestly, you’re so real your embarrassment is embarrassing.” He scratched his cheek, looking away, his heart fluttering in his chest. He didn’t think this sense of breathlessness and over-awareness of another’s presence could have been felt in a dream-scape. 

“ I wonder if the sex would be better though.” Karma’s embarrassment took a sudden U-turn into the realm of shamelessness and Gakushuu didn’t know how to respond. The word ‘sex’ coming from Karma, who looked to be thinking hard about something, almost seemed like a proposition and the low tug in his belly was a feeling so sudden and strong that Gakushuu freaked out. 

He responded by taking the empty milkshake glass and chucking it straight at Karma. 

Just like any other dream, the sudden movement seemed to trigger a sudden sense of disconnection from his surroundings as the last thing Gakushuu saw before waking up was Karma’s smug face. 

The first thing Gakushuu did when he woke up was throw his pillow against the wall and watched as it slapped the wall with vigour, before slowly sliding back down onto his bed. Cheeks red and chest heaving in agitation, he decided, he’d really rather not dream, if these were the sort of jokes his brain managed to come up with. 

When he later passed Karma in the corridor, he kept his eyes to himself, the flush returning to his cheeks, only to a miniscule degree, yet it was fairly noticeable on Asano who usually had some form of a poker face on. Just because he dreamed about karma, potentially propositioning him in a dream, did not mean he was gay for the man. 

Shit, that sounded very gay. 

“Ace-kun!!” Karma called out from behind him as he pointedly rushed in the other direction, refusing to acknowledge any form of Karma’s existence. 

During the next lesson, he found himself quite distressed to find his favourite pen had left it’s place in his pocket. Even more so distressing than the physical loss of the pen he’d psychologically conditioned himself to perfectly recall subject material during tests with, was the fact that he usually only kept one pen with him, so he had to write his notes in pencil, which would smudge, which meant that he’d have to re-do the whole set of notes later. 

Even more annoying than that, was the blatant way Karma’s gaze drilled into the back of his head. As if there was something more interesting about Gakushuu himself than the lesson. Being stared at by the red-head reminded him of the same way dream-Karma seemed when he offered some form of dream-sex. Like he was looking at Gakushuu but not really Gakushuu. 

Now his overactive piece of shit imagination was disrupting lesson time. 

He pushed through the lesson regardless. 

When the bell rang, he shot up from his seat and stormed straight to Karma’s. You could see alarm-bells going off in everyone's heads the moment they witnessed an evidently incensed Asano, barrel like a vicious hurricane towards the unsuspecting delinquent and stare shamelessly, some even taking out their phones to record, almost as if they knew shit was gna go down. 

(it usually did so valid assumption-)

Karma’s eyes slid up to meet Gakushuu only when the other had arrived right in front of his table and slammed a hand down on it. He immediately looked back to the game console in his hands right after a peek. (he’d spent most of the class trying to beat this level so nothings gna stop him now-)

“ Yes? How can I help you, ace-kun?” He asked, completely unbothered. 

“ That should be my line.” A sharp smile cut through Gakushuu’s expression. “ Any reason why you were staring so intensely during class?” 

“ Oh!” At that Karma smiled, hitting the pause on his gaming device and carelessly throwing it onto his desk. He then made the very exaggerated motion (or expression) of looking Gakushuu up and down, an eyebrow cocked in a suggestive manner. 

Gakushuu felt positively violated. What made it worse was that he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would. “ Wha-”

“ You’re very attractive and I’m a growing boy.” Karma cut Gakushuu’s outburst off. “ What do you think?” He questioned, licking his lips. (was that really necessary karma?)

Gakushuu grit his teeth in a boiling hot mess of repressed gay and homicidal urges to fuck Karma on the table in the middle of the classroom and skin him with the switchblade he undoubtedly had in his pocket. 

He didn’t dignify that with a response. So he snatched the game console off Karma’s desk and violently chucked it at him. 

He didn’t turn back to look, immediately huffing and walking away as Karma probably caught the offending object, laughing out loud. 

“ I have your pen by the way!!”

THAT PIECE OF-

A few days of calm passed after the original thoughts of repressed gay dreams and urges, and the pen incident. 

Why did Gakushuu ever think his mind would give him enough peace and quiet from Karma. Or at least long enough so the homoerotic/homicidal urges would calm down. 

“ Oh! Ace-kun!!” Karma smiled happily waving to dream-gakushuu when he suddenly appeared in the dream-scape. 

Gakushuu looked positively livid. Stalking up to the other man like a black panther stalking out its prey, Gakushuu made his way towards Karma with a very one-tracked mind. And honestly, Karma fully expected to be punched or stabbed with how homicidal the other seemed to look. 

Even angry Gakushuu was beautiful like the calm in the eye of a hurricane or the peace at the ebb of a flood’s violent rampage. 

Karma repeats, he fully expected to be violently gutted then thrown back into reality. Which honestly wasn’t that big of a deal because you don’t feel pain in dreams, and you don’t die in dreams. 

Instead-

A set of warm lips immediately locked onto his, warm and forceful. It took a few seconds for Karma to register the heat against him, the perfect way Gakushuu’s body slid onto his and he vaguely noted the fact that he could feel every curve of Gakushuu’s soccer-trained muscles against him and yes-instinctively placing his hands in the dip of Gakushuu’s waist-Karma affirmed to himself once again that he was very gay. 

Gakushuu’s slick tongue slipped itself into his mouth with little to no resistance, and his own pressed back passionately. The nails gently scraping against the back of Karma’s scalp and the digits that tugged on his hair possessively made him want to squirm in place. 

They made out for quite a while. Might have been an hour or a few minutes. It felt like the latter, too short and ending too quickly. But who knew, there was no clock here. 

There was no furniture this time so when the impromptu make-out session ended, they were left in a very promiscuous position with Gakushuu, pupils blown wide and lips bruised, shamelessly sitting in Karma’s lap, legs straddling him. They were both basically in a pile on the floor. 

Karma, looking equally star-struck was the first to speak. 

“ Okay. Not complaining, but what brought that on?” A grin slid on easy like an old favourite T-shirt and once Karma had fully recovered from the assault, he latched his lips onto the exposed skin of Gakushuu’s neck, tongue smoothing over the area and giving a playful nip. “ More importantly,” He continued through Gakushuu’s yelp. “ Why did we stop.” 

“ You!” Then Gakushuu’s brow furrowed in that same intensely adorable way it usually did, bringing both palms to slap Karma’s cheeks and sandwich his face in the middle Karma didn’t know if it was the heat from his cheeks or from Gakushuu’s palms, but it was warm. He shamelessly nuzzled into the grip. 

“ Yes. Me.” Gakushuu retracted his hands like he’d been burned as his cheeks glowed that familiar shade of red Karma was getting pretty well acquainted with. 

Gakushuu’s gaze didn’t back down though. 

“ You were staring at me in class.” He scrunched his nose, miffed. “ It was distracting.” 

“ You don’t get to say that with the way you just kissed me.” Karma replied, unimpressed, but internally smiling at how adorable Shuu is- He slid his arms around Gakushuu’s waist - like damn, any gay man would kill to get their hands around it. 

Weakly pushing at Karma who looked very comfortable, squeezing their bodies very tightly together, Gakushuu barely got a few words in before everything started fading again. 

“ Well you don’t-” 

Then he woke up to his room again. He fought the urge to rip into his pillow this time and instead just got out of bed as calmly as he could. That was enough of an improvement for today. 

“ Ace-kun?” During lunch Karma easily come up to him just like this, and Gakushuu doesn’t feel that homicidal urge as strongly anymore, but the images of last night’s in-dream makeout session had popped up once again leaving Gakushuu strangely embarrassed over nothing more than a dream. “ Can we talk?” 

He searched Karma’s form and since the other didn’t seem to have any strange ulterior motives like kidnapping him and throwing him in a cupboard drenched in wasabi and mustard, Gakushuu thought it might be fine. (although that was definitely a poor decision to trust karma no matter how trustworthy he may seem at that particular moment, Gakushuu soon learned. The rule just didn’t seem to apply to himself. 

They settled under the cool shade of a group of trees in the courtyard and Gakushuu checked the watch, leather-strapped around his wrist. There were about 30 minutes of break left. 

“ What is it.” Gakushuu started bluntly, frankly a little uncomfortable in front of Karma because of the whole dream ordeal last night, so he was looking to get this conversation over and done with as swiftly as possible. 

“ Go out with me?” Karma blurted out. Gakushuu simply had to do a double take at those words, his mind was running on a tangent somewhere along the lines of ‘surely, I’ve misheard, right?’ 

And that confusion just came tumbling out of his mouth in a single word. “ What?” 

“ Go out with me.” Karma repeated, seemingly more determined. As much as Gakushuu wanted to avoid his gaze, the earnest way Karma stared straight back made it difficult to turn away. 

“ What-” No he heard what Karma said very clearly, that’s not what Gakushuu wanted to ask, it was: “Why?” He stared at the scene playing out before him with some measure of disbelief. 

He wasn’t a superstitious person but Gakushuu was slowly beginning to believe that the universe wanted to make him gay for Akabane Karma. 

“ You’re going to think that I’m crazy-” Karma held Gakushuu’s hand and intertwined their fingers. With a quick glance down, Gakushuu felt like he should shake off the grip or something because,  _ what if someone sees, japan is quite a homophobic society especially in a school full of assholes that take every opportunity to stab at another’s weak spots and lord over them- _ but at the same time, the touch was warm, and he didn’t really want to let go. 

He unconsciously squeezed the palm currently in his grip and returned his attention to Karma with a quip.

“ Oh, I  _ know  _ you’re crazy.” Gakushuu lets a corner of his lips quirk at his own response. Karma didn’t seem affected and just continued to barrel on. 

“ But i’ve been having these dreams and I know for a fact i’m gay as hell but I think my subconscious is pining for you. So that means  _ I’m _ pining you.” Okay so maybe the concerning part of this whole conversation wasn’t the confession but the reason for the confession. 

“ Wait, elaborate on these dreams.” Karma gave him a weird look. A quasi-combination between ‘why do you want to know’ and just intense embarrassment. 

“ Uhhh, you threw an empty milkshake glass at me a few days ago, then kissed the life out of me last night.” what the-

“ I’ve been dreaming the same.” Gakushuu got a conspiratorial glint in his eye at the thought. 

“ Wait-” Karma then tried to confirm. “ Do you have a soccer competition sometime within the next week?”

“ Yeah, and the team’s been put on a strict diet in preparation, so I had a dream where i finished a banana milkshake and most of a strawberry shortcake, before chucking an empty glass at your head when you propositioned me.” 

Karma’s lips parted in confusion. They were still holding hands by the way. No change there. 

“ You’re telling me.” Karma started, pointing his free hand between the two of them. “ That we had the same dream??” 

“ No.” Gakushuu used his free hand to smack Karma’s away. “ I’m saying that you somehow inception’ed into my dream.” 

“ Or you into mine.” Karma responded. “ So that was you last night?” The sudden change in topic caught Gakushuu off guard and his cheeks warmed, he had a feeling it’d been happening too much recently because of his proximity to Karma. 

“ You didn’t seem to have a problem with it.” Gakushuu quipped back. 

“ I didn’t.” Karma quirked a corner of his lips. “ Don’t.” He corrected. 

“ So we’re dating now?” Karma finally brought up the topic of their joined hands, throwing it up to hover at eye level right between both their faces. 

“ I guess.” The way Karma grinned like a child in response was adorable. Okay, maybe Gakushuu wouldn’t have a problem with being very gay for Karma. Even if he was quite strongly repressed. (internally screams in repressed gay)

“ Sweet.” Karma, with their fingers still intertwined, brings the back of Gakushuu’s hand to his lips and places a peck on it before letting their joined hands swing between them. The intense fluttering in Gakushuu’s chest made itself quite prominently known as he could still feel the lingering touch of Karma’s lips on his skin. 

Maybe they’d do some weird introspection, Wundt-esque experiments on the strange dream phenomena that have been happening, but for now, they had to get back to class. 

Of course, that meant lazily basking in the other’s presence while strolling back to class. 

  
  
  



End file.
